To Create a Goddess
by Da Amazing Po-Po-Pony
Summary: This is my job... This is my consequence for that day... That day I played with the laws of the universe and created a goddess. A story on Mavdas past.


**A story on Mavda's past. Don't kill me if some of the facts are wrong; I haven't played in a while. My opinion on what happened. NOT facts.**

**This is really rough, I am working on beefing it up, but I think this will do for now, until I have further inspiration.**

_**Year 511 of the Unified Era.**_

The old woman tottered to the bloodied corpse of her most recent charge. Elena, her name was. She had been a sweet girl, stronghearted and beautiful, yet she was just another who had not beaten the curse.  
"Aeron?" Mavda's husband asked in the private language he and his wife shared.

"He's gone. I suspect he's already jumped and given himself to the Scar."

Mavdas husband went quiet. They had been searching for hundreds of years, combing the and for victims, feverently praying that the ones they found would be the ones to break the curse. None had.

"This is the first time I've grown attached."Jin, her husband, said quietly.

"I have watched four hundred ninety-seven die, suicide or otherwise." Mavda responded. "You eventually must move on."

"Yes." Jin replied. "But yet you remember exactly how many have died. Is that not attachment?"

"Maybe so." Mavda admitted, before hardening her expression. "Jin. I am going to ask you the same thing I ask every time another dies."

"Mavda-"

"I am begging you to leave me be. This curse does not involve you, and I do not wish for you to be hurt. Please. Do not subject yourself to this. You can leave, yet you stay, watching death after death."

"Mavda, I cannot leave you."

"You're just as stubborn as when we were children..."

_**Fifteen Years Prior to the Unified Era, During the War Of Unification.**_

A beautiful young girl ran through the streets, giggling as she darted through a tent with the goods stolen from her friend. Her satin black hair covered her face, nearly obscuring her golden eyes set within her tan purple skin, all characteristics of the Vestra Tribe she was born to.

"Mavda!" Her friend, Jin, shouted.

"If you want the necklace so bad, you're gonna have to climb!" Mavda spunkily replied from up on top of the flat roofed buildings of the town. Their settlement was in a desert, so most of the homes and buildings were made of orangey sand and mud bricks.

"Curse you!" Jin shouted.

"Consider me cursed." Mavda flicked her hair. "C' mon. The ambassador is arriving soon."

_Mavda, at the time, did not know how careless her words of cursing herself were._

**Twelve Years Prior to the Unified Era**

Mavda, twenty now, and working for Elyria, checked off the Masters from her list.

"Treetop?"

"Check." Jin replied from across the room. The Master of the Treetop Tower was done, having successfully created Master Flesh.

"Sheerdrop?"

"Check."

"Wellspring?"

"Check."

"Crimson?"

"Check."

"Ironclad?"

"Check."

"Arcadian?"

"Check."

"Rockshard?"

"Check."

"Torrent?"

"Check."

"Blazing?"

"Check."

"Truegold?"

"Check."

"The Blacklight pair?"

Jin hesitated. "In the process."

"Good. We're needed in the creation of the last one, Experiment Zero." Mavda turned to leave.

"Mavda." Jin held out a hand. Mavda did not reply. "This is wrong."

"What?"

"Everything. These... 'Masters'... We're turning them into weapons. Human weapons."

Mavda looked straight ahead.

"Jin." It was a long time before she finished the sentence. "There's no other way. Our land is gone, our home is a smoldering ruin. What have we to do?"

"Leave! Run! Screw up the experiment!" Jin feverently waved his arms. "Anything but this!"

"You may run. But I must stay."

"Mavda... At least, if I must do this... I want to go into this... Together."

"Yes, I'll walk in with you, big baby." Teased Mavda.

"No, I mean... As... Husband and wife."

"You mean-?" Mavda stuttered and reached for the door.

"Mavda, will you marry me?" Jin held out a small silver ring, with finely cut amber inlaid in the glinting metal.

"Jin, I... I need time."

"I understand. I wish you luck, as I know I cannot stop you." Jin cast is eyes to the ground.

"You're right. You can't. Goodbye." Mavda rushed out of the room, wondering why Jin had asked her such a brazen question. He knew that she was bound by duty to do this experiment, and if anyone heard what he said in that room he would be executed for treason. He was toeing the line, and he knew it.

She had time to spare before the experiment, spent walking the corridors of the Centrum, pondering what Jin had meant. They had been friends all of their lives, and she didn't think she loved him... Did she?

No. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head. She needed to focus. Walking into the room, where Zeron lay on the operation table, she addressed the surgeons and alchemists.

"Who is ready to create a god?"

_**Surgery**_

The surgery went on as planned. The surgeons added all six of the elements in the flash, the alchemists doing their part to fuse the flesh with Zeron's human body.

"She's pregnant!"

"Call off the surgery!"

"What do we do?"

"It's too late!"

"She's waking up!"

"What's happening!? Her skin!"

Swirls of light enveloped the room. The operation had gone too well. Now they had a demented, half formed goddess. Mavda protected the unborn child, using her magic to keep it alive.

"You!" The goddess swung her head around. "You took my baby!" She screeched. "You will pay!"

Mavda tried to protest, but she was struck in the head, and the world went dark.

_**Year Six of the Unified Era**_

This was the first death.

Zeron's child, Kaeto, had grown into a handsome young man, and met a beautiful young woman. They hit it off, quickly falling in love in the land of Elyria. Then the woman, Thea, was struck by the Beasts Curse. Mavda knew because of the curse Zeron had placed on her, that day years ago when She was created.

Thea died right after she bore twins to Kaeto. The curse won.

"Mavda." Jin got up from his crouch. Jin was forty now, and embarrassed to look like Mavdas father when he was really her husband. Mavda found she aged slow, a year for every ten years, as another effect of the curse.

"Mavda." Jin shook her. "We have to go... You told me yourself that there's another."

"Yes." Mavda looked up, tears in her Vestran yellow eyes. "Jin... I don't know if I can do it... I'm cursed to stay bound to them, but you aren't. Just go."

"No." Jin leveled his eyes with Mavda. "I am your husband. I love you. I will not go."

_**Year 511 of the Unified Era**_

"Mavda, I cannot leave you."

"You have to."

"Mavda!"

"I will not let you become another victim."

"I am not a victim. I go into this willingly, I know the consequences. Let us move on."

Mavda quietly picked up the Oraclos Chain and hid it within her wide sleeves.

"Goodbye Jin. I will not let you follow me." Mavda deposited Jin on the side of the road, severing her magical bond that kept him alive.

"Mavda..." Jin rasped out as over five hundred years caught up to him. "I... Love... You"

"And you too." Mavda tore her eyes from her husband, setting off to find the next victim, praying that this would be the one to break the curse and allow her to die.

"This is my job... This is my consequence for that day... That day I played with the laws of the universe and created a goddess."


End file.
